Summer Sunshine at Camp Rock
by Justice League
Summary: Kori Kent is off to Camp Rock with her three older brothers for music filled summer but a fun time is turned to time for preparation when Kori gets challenged to a singing battle on the last day of camp. Will she win or lose? Stay tuned till the end to find out.
1. Summary

SUMMER SUNSHINE AT CAMP ROCK

Disclaimer/Summary: This is not related to the Camp Rock movies, it is related to superman canon characters. I made this story up using my own imagination. And I suck at summaries, so sorry. I don't own Camp Rock or Superman.

Characters:

Korina 'Kori' Kent: Youngest and only daughter of Clark and Lois Kent, reporters of the Daily Planet. Age: 15

Jonathan 'Jon' Kent: Oldest son of Clark and Lois Kent. Age: 18

Conner and Christopher 'Chris' Kent: Twin sons of Clark and Lois Kent. Age: 17

Clark Joseph Kent: Reporter for the Daily Planet and A.K.A. Superman.

Lois Joanne Kent [maiden name - Lane]: Reporter for the Daily Planet.

Kitten Moth: Kori's arch nemesis since elementary school. Rich, snobby, spoilt, and impatient. Age: 15

Cindy and Mandy: Kitten's best friends.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **Kori's room**_

" _Dad, can we take Kori to Camp Rock this summer with us?"_

Kori looked up after hearing her own name.

" _Of course, if she wants to, she can go." Replied Dad to three excited teens._

Jon, Conner and Chris burst into Kori's room, startling her. She didn't expect them to run in like rhinos on a stampede.

"Gosh, you guys scared me." huffed Kori.

"Sorry, we're just excited. Dad said you can come to Camp Rock this summer." Said Jon with a wide grin.

"Really?!" Kori gave a excited squeal. "Finally! I've been bugging Daddy for ages. So, when are we leaving 'cause I need to pack."

"The day after tomorrow. It's Saturday, so don't sleep off in the morning, we have to leave early." said Conner.

"Don't worry. I'll be up and about early in the morning." Said Kori and with another squeal, ran to the closet to start packing.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

True to her word, Kori was up and about early on Saturday morning. She was vibrating with enthusiasm. Kori and her brothers bade goodbye to their parents after making them promise that both of them would attend the Final Jam.

All of them piled into Jon's car and rode off.

"I'm bored. Can we sing something please?" said Kori.

"Sure. Why don't you start?" said Jon.

Kori smiled and started singing.

" _I wanna turn it up  
So don't you turn me down  
'Cause when we get together  
We got a rockin' sound_

 _Don't need to follow in  
Somebody else's steps  
We make our own rules  
I think you know the rest_

 _Just look around now  
Look what you got now_

 _Find yourself in the song  
Bring up the beat and the melody, melody  
Find yourself in the song  
When we're together it's meant to be  
All it takes is one big dream_

 _You better find yourself in the song  
When we're together it's meant to be  
Yeah_

 _I wanna find the fun, come on and mix it up  
'Cause if it's now or never, then now's the time for us  
Don't wanna shy away from who we really are  
This is a brilliant night, feel like a shining star_

 _Just look around now  
Find more lyrics at __※_ _  
Look what you got now_

 _Find yourself in the song (Find yourself in the song)  
Bring up the beat and the melody, melody  
Find yourself in the song (Find yourself in the song)  
When we're together it's meant to be  
All it takes is one big dream_

 _You better find yourself in the song (Find yourself in the song)  
When we're together it's meant to be  
Yeah_

 _Oh, whoa_

 _Just look around now  
Look what you got now_

 _Find yourself in the song (Hey, yeah)  
Bring up the beat and the melody, melody (Whoa, whoa)  
Find yourself in the song (Find yourself in the song)  
When we're together it's meant to be (Whoa, whoa)  
All it takes is one big dream_

 _You better find yourself in the song (Find yourself in the song)  
When we're together it's meant to be  
Yeah..."_

The car jerked to a stop as Jon sharply hit the brakes.

The four Kent siblings looked out of the car and the sight astonished them.

The entrance was blocked by a swarm of children and adults come to leave their kids.

"Well, I guess I'll have to leave the car here. I'll take it in later." Said Jon killing the engine and getting out of the car.

The others got out as well and unloaded the luggage which included four suitcases and four guitar cases. They walked inside through the throng of people, feeling happy and excited.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once they were inside the gate, Kori was amazed by the happy and friendly environment.

There were people running about, talking, some had got their guitars and were strumming on it.

"KORI!" someone shouted from behind them.

The four Kent siblings whirled around to see Kori's high school friends rushing towards them.

They were Richard Grayson, adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne and Kori's boyfriend; Raven Roth, Karen Beecher, Victor Stone and Garfield Logan.

"Hey guys!" greeted Kori. "Did you write any new songs, Kori?" asked Karen.

"I was able to write two lines. I got stuck after that" said Kori sheepishly.

"Okay, let's hear it" said Raven.

" _Last years old news_ _  
_ _I'm breaking out my six string_ _  
_ _and playing from my heart"_

"That's as far as I've got" said Kori.

"That's great" said Vic.

That's when Kori heard soft strumming of a guitar with soft beats of drumsticks. She left her luggage and ran in search of the sound. The others ran after her, puzzled.

When they reached, they found Kori sitting with two boys almost the same age as her.

She asked them to play the tune again and the two obliged.

 _(Music)_

" _Ohh ohh_ _  
_ _Last years old news_ _  
_ _I'm breaking out my six string_ _  
_ _And playing from my heart_ _  
_ _It's not déjà vu_ _  
_ _Cause it's another summer_ _  
_ _That's how this chapter starts_ __

 _I'm gonna run so fast 'til I can't breathe_ _  
_ _Come along and follow me_ _  
_ _Let's make some noise we never did before_ __

 _It's a brand new day_ _  
_ _(Don't you see me)_ _  
_ _Changing on my way_ _  
_ _(So completely)_ _  
_ _This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it_ _  
_ _This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit_ _  
_ _It's a brand new day_ _  
_ _And I'm feelin' good_ _  
_ _And I'm feelin' good_ __

 _So drama free (so drama free)_ _  
_ _I'm all about the music_ _  
_ _I just wanna sing_ _  
_ _Watch me live out my dreams_ _  
_ _I'm gonna rock that stage and give my everything_ _  
_

___I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move_ _  
_ _Come along get in the groove_ _  
_ _Let's shine so bright more than we did before_ __

 _It's a brand new day_ _  
_ _(Don't you see me)_ _  
_ _Changing on my way_ _  
_ _(So completely)_ _  
_ _This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it_ __

 _This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit_ _  
_ _It's a brand new day_ _  
_ _And I'm feelin' good!_ __

 _(What you gonna do? What you gonna do?)_ _  
_ _I'm gonna laugh through the summer with you_ _  
_ _(Who you gonna be? Who you gonna be?)_ _  
_ _You'll just have to watch me carefully_ _  
_ _(Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?)_ _  
_ _Anywhere my heart wants me to go_ _  
_ _I'm gonna sing I'm gonna dance_ _  
_ _I'm gonna ride I'm gonna play_ _  
_ _I'm gonna try my game in everything_ __

 _Cause It's a brand new day_ _  
_ _(Don't you see me)_ _  
_ _Changing on my way_ _  
_ _(So completely)_ _  
_ _This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it_ _  
_ _This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit_ _  
_ _It's a brand new day_ _  
_

 __ _It's a brand new day_ _  
_ _(It's a brand new day)_ _  
_ _Changing on my way_ _  
_ _(Changing on my way)_ _  
_ _This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it (gonna hear it)_ _  
_ _This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit (got the spirit)_ _  
_ _It's a brand new day_ _  
_ _(It's a brand new day)_ _  
_ _It's a brand new day_ _  
_ _And I'm feelin' good_ _  
_ _Feelin' good_ _  
_ _And I'm feelin' good"_

People had gathered around them and they started cheering and clapping. Kori blushed and walked away with her friends to find her luggage.

On their way back, someone bumped into Kori, knocking onto the ground.

It was Kitten Moth!

TBC…..

A/N: Please watch the Brand New Day video to get a view of my thinking of what Kori is doing with her friends.

Link: watch?v=Gv-XQwjrh9U


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _FLASHBACK STARTS_

 _Eight year old Kori was playing blocks with her best friend Richard Grayson. Both were giggling and happy to be together, oblivious to all the others._

 _But Kitten Moth was looking at both of them with envy because she thought that she should be famous Dick Grayson's friend and not Kori. So she decided to take revenge._

 _During lunch break, Kitten took her glass of cold milk and tip-toed behind Kori. Silently, she poured the milk down Kori's neck._

 _Kori screamed as she felt the cold liquid drip down her blue T-shirt, Kitten giggling behind her._

 _And that was the start of a long rivalry between Kitten and Kori continuing till their teenage years._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Watch where you're going, Korina" sneered Kitten.

"Unlike you, I look ahead instead of into a mirror" retorted Kori, annoyed at the use of her full name.

Jon helped Kori up and dusted the back of her jeans.

"Kitten, what do we owe the displeasure of meeting you here?" said Karen.

"Nothing. I just like you getting irritated. Toodles" said Kitten and walked off.

"Bitch" cursed Karen and Raven together.

"Language" said Jon, "Anyway, let's find our cabins."

The nine of them had two cabins to share between them. The first cabin had five beds, the second had four.

The first was shared by the Kent siblings and Richard. The rest went into the second cabin.

A bell rang as soon as all of them had settled in signalling all the campers to assemble in the hall for dinner.

The hall was fairly empty when our friends arrived so it was easy to find a place to sit.

"The wicked witch of the west is here with her flying monkeys" said Chris.

All of them looked up to see Kitten approaching and Cindy and Mandy trailing behind her. They put two and two together and burst out laughing when they realized that Chris was talking about Kitten.

"Okay, Listen up people. I am challenging Ms. Korina Martha Kent to a riff-off tonight." Announced Kitten.

Everybody in the hall looked at Kori who was surprisingly not angry but smirking. She got up and said that she accepts the challenge.

Everyone cleared the middle of the hall for the two competitors and their teams. It was going to acapella style.

"Okay, the first category is …. Girl Power" said Jon, looking up from the pop topics wheel, "Kori, will you start?"

 **Kori** : " _I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

 _You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I had enough  
I see it all, I see it now_

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!"_

 **Kitten** : _"I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

 _Na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na_

 _I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me_

 _Na na na  
Na na na_

 _You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon_

 _Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says"_

 **Kori** : " _I can be anything I wanna be_

 _If I can dream it I can do it, know what's out for me_

 _And I will, yea I will_

 _And I know I can do it 'cus I got my friends_

 _We'll go on a journey that will never end_

 _Yea, we will_

 _We will_

 _We can be anything we want_

 _Me and my girls! Yeah_

 _It's our world, yeah_

 _Anything is possible, we're unstoppable_

 _Me and my girls!"_

 **Kitten** : " _I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong_

 _I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

 _I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete_

 _Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
I'm falling from cloud nine"_

 **Kori** : " _Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade  
You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now, now look at me_

 _This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!"_

Kitten could not find any more songs to sing so Kori won the first round.

"Okay, Round 2. The topic is …. Taylor swift songs" said Jon, "Kitten, please start."

 **Kitten** : " _I remember when we broke up, the first time  
Saying, this is it, I've had enough  
'Cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space (what?)  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

 _Oh we called it off again last night  
But oh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

 _We are never ever, ever getting back together  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together_

 _Like, ever"_

 **Kori** : " _Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me_

 _I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

 _And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me_

 _'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble"_

 **Kitten** : _"Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, want to play?_

 _New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny, rumors, lie  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

 _So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game_

 _'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name"_

 **Kori** : " _You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'_

 _But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

 _If you can see I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me"_

Kitten was still out of breath so Kori decided to continue singing.

 **Kori** : " _Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me_

 _Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me_

 _Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me_

 _You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me"_

"Kori wins the second round and the riff-off!" cheered everyone.

Kori bowed and blushed when Richard gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Kitten glowered and yelled, "Enough! You had some luck there but I challenge you to the Final Jam."

"Do you want to lose again, Kitten?" said Vic.

"No, next time I am not going to lose because Daddy is sending a vocal coach over for my personal training" said Kitten and walked away.

"Well, her dad id stinking rich like Bruce so the coach would be the best if there ever was one" said Richard worriedly.

'Guys, relax. I don't need some hosh-posh vocal coach. I have you. So we'll get to the practicing from tomorrow, okay?" said Kori.

"Okay" agreed the others.

TBC …..


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Kori woke up early.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads" said Kori.

She was answered by a lot of "Is she crazy?" and "It's too early" from her brothers and boyfriend.

Kori sighed. She walked out to the hall for breakfast and saw that Karen and Raven were there. Raven was drinking herbal tea out of a black mug which said "I am a sucker for poems!"

She went over and sat down with them.

"Morning Kori" said Karen, "Where are the boys?"

"Sleeping" said Kori.

"Well, have you thought of what song to sing for the Final Jam?" asked Raven.

"I have. It is an original. I named it Defying Gravity" said Kori, "I wrote it after I first learnt how to _fly_." The last part was a whisper.

Kori's father, Clark Kent was Superman. Kori was Supergirl. Jon was Superboy. Conner and Chris were the Super twins.

"Nice" said Karen, "So, about the outfits for the Jam…."

"Don't talk about outfits, please" said Raven who was not a big fan of shopping like the other two.

Before Karen could retort, a large yawn interrupted her. It was Vic and Gar. Both of them sat down beside the girls, rubbing their eyes.

"When did you girls wake up?" asked Gar.

"Long before you" said Raven.

"So where are the rest of the Kents and Dick?" asked Vic.

"Still sleeping. Maybe I'll go and wake them up. You guys wanna join me?" asked Kori.

"Sure. I would love to wake those guys in my own special way" said Gar, rubbing his hands together.

"If you scream in Jon's ear, he's going get out of bed _and_ try to strangle the guy who did that. I have experience" said Kori as they walked toward the cabin.

Once inside, they decided to divide and conquer. Kori would wake Richard, Vic and Gar would wake the twins and Karen and raven would wake Jon.

"One, two, three" counted Kori and all of them dragged the sleeping boys out of the bed and onto the cold floor.

"AAAAAAAAAA" yelled all the boys as they felt the cold floor because they were wearing only shorts and no T-shirts.

The others started laughing at the horrified expression on the four boys' faces. Kori was rolling on the floor and the others had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Not funny, guys" huffed Conner.

"Yes it was" said Raven and all of them started laughing again.

"Fine" said Richard, pulling on a T-shirt, "Let's have breakfast. I'm starving."

They had a hearty breakfast accompanied by the traditional Vic and Gar fight about meat and tofu. The argument usually ended with Raven whacking Vic and Gar on the back of their heads to shut them up.

After eating, all of them moved to the courtyard where the stage was set up for that night's Beach Jam. Jon, Conner and Chris were going to perform.

They sat down and Kori told them about her song for Final Jam.

"Didn't you add a whistle register at the end of the song when you recorded it with Aunt Diana?" asked Chris. **(A/N: Aunt Diana is Wonder Woman or Princess Diana of Themyscira)**

"I did and I will perform it on stage but I want to hear you guys sing" said Kori.

"Okay we'll sing but not the one we are singing tonight" said Conner.

" _Oh, yeah, alright, hmm_ __

 _Gather 'round guys_ _  
_ _It's time to start listening_ _  
_ _Practice makes perfect_ _  
_ _But perfect's not working_ _  
_ _There's a lot more to music_ _  
_ _Than knowing where your cue's gonna be_ _  
_ _You can play all the right notes_ _  
_ _But that don't mean you're moving me_ __

 _But if you can jump like David Lee Roth_ _  
_ _Or pump your fist like your Bruce "The Boss"_ __

 _If you got a heart and soul_ _  
_ _You can rock and roll_ _  
_ _Rock and roll_ __

 _Strumming_ _  
_ _Drumming_ _  
_ _Slide across from running_ _  
_ _The stage is your home if you learn how to own it_ _  
_ _Like the great steed_ _  
_ _There's no way that you can fake it_ _  
_ _You've got to feel the beat before you can move_ _  
_ _Even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes_ __

 _Making mistakes_ _  
_ _But that won't matter_ _  
_ _If you can swagg like 'ol Mick Jagger_ __

 _If you got a heart and soul_ _  
_ _You can rock and roll_ _  
_ _You can rock and roll_ __

 _If you live and you die_ _  
_ _For the music inside_ _  
_ _If the one for five never gets sold_ __

 _Then you can rock and roll_ _  
_ _Rock and roll_ __

Alright now take it low  
Now I need the spotlight to hit right here  
As the crowd starts to cheer  
I need the fan to blow right through my rock star hair  
Right here  
 _  
_ _If you can scream like Axl Rose_ _  
_ _Or sing like Xtina show after show_ __

 _If you've got a heart and soul_ _  
_ _You can rock and roll_ _  
_ _If you've got a heart and soul_ _  
_ _You can rock and roll_ _  
_ _You can rock and roll_ _  
_ _Oh, yeah_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, yeah_ _  
_ _You can rock and roll"_

 **( watch?v=vBQNOyPcfV4)**

"Love that song" said Karen.

"Thanks" said Jon.

"Um, guys, who's that?" asked Gar.

They all looked at what Gar was staring at.

A woman was standing near a pink limo in which she arrived. She was wearing a white crop top and a pink mini skirt and knee high white boots, a white trench coat with too much jewellery. She had blonde hair with platinum highlights.

"She must be the vocal coach, judging by the _pink_ limo" said Richard with a gagging sound at the word pink.

"She looks stuck up" said Chris who always spoke his mind about any person's appearance.

"Well, maybe we could sneak in at Kitten's practice sessions and see how well she can actually sing" suggested Vic.

"Maybe but we'll laze around today" said Kori.

THAT NIGHT

"Now, for the Beach Jam, we have the Kent brothers who won last year's Final Jam. Please welcome them with a huge round of applause"

Jon, Conner and Chris took their positions. Jon was singing the main verses. Conner and Chris were playing their guitars and were going to accompany singing in the chorus.

" _Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song and they disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down_

 _Hand clapping, hip shaking, heart breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're right at home, yeah_

 _Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just want to play my music, woo_

 _Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me now  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah_

 _Hand clapping, hip shaking, heart breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're on a roll, yeah_

 _Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just want to play my music  
I just want to play my music_

 _Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sounds of all my heroes  
Singing all my favourite songs  
So I can sing along_

 _Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just want to play my music_

 _Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just want to play my music  
All night long"_

 **( watch?v=h7ooMhh4W1A )**

Everyone clapped and cheered for them when they finished.

When the Kents and Richard went back to the cabin, they were happy.

"Kori, why don't you sing something with Richard? I know you two have written songs together" said Jon.

"Okay" said Kori and Richard and got their guitars.

" _ **Kori:**_ _Whole world is watching us now  
It's a little intimidating  
_ _ **Richard**_ _: But since there's no way to calm down  
Let's give them some amazing_

 _ **R:**_ _Let's make them remember  
_ _ **K:**_ _Using one word  
Incredible (oh, oh, oh, oh)  
_ _ **R:**_ _Incredible (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _ **K:**_ _Let's make them remember  
_ _ **Both:**_ _We were incredible  
Simply incredible_

 _ **R:**_ _We even counted us all  
We weren't real sure we'd make it  
_ _ **K:**_ _But, we've learned no matter what they dish out  
It's nothing we can take it_

 _ **K:**_ _We'll go down in history  
_ _ **B:**_ _They'll describe our love as  
_ _ **R:**_ _Incredible (oh, oh, oh, oh)  
_ _ **K:**_ _Oh, incredible (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _ **K:**_ _Let's make them remember  
_ _ **B:**_ _We were incredible  
Simply incredible_

 _ **R:**_ _Everybody say oh  
Say oh  
_ _ **K:**_ _Say no  
_ _ **B:**_ _Say oh_

 _ **K:**_ _Let's make them remember  
_ _ **R:**_ _They'll describe our love as  
_ _ **B:**_ _Incredible (oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, incredible (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _ **K:**_ _Let's make them remember  
_ _ **B:**_ _We were incredible  
Simply incredible_

 _ **R:**_ _Simply incredible_

 _ **K:**_ _Let's give them some amazing  
_ _ **B:**_ _Let's give them some amazing"_

 **( watch?v=hWfvhOGLQfI)**

Kori's brothers clapped because their singing was melodious and so in tune. All three of them were spell bound.

"Can we start practising for Final Jam tomorrow?" asked Kori as she slid into bed.

"Sure. Good night, everyone" said Jon.

Good nights were said and then there was silence.

TBC …


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Three days later …._

" _Ooooooo-o- …."_ sang Kori ending with an abrupt break.

"No, Kori, this won't do. You haven't practised your whistle register that is why you are not able to sing" said Jon.

"Perhaps you can just draw out the parts instead of a whistle register" suggested Chris.

"No, I will do it" said Kori.

"Fine, if you're so adamant, then do it on your own" said Jon crossly because he was fed up with Kori's stubbornness. Her brothers got up and walked away leaving a gaping Kori behind. Kori suddenly found tears in her eyes and hastily brushed them away because tears were never a solution to a problem.

"Oh, is Miss Perfect crying?" said a voice behind her.

Kori turned around to see Kitten standing there.

"So are you backing out of our challenge now that you don't have your moral support group?"

"Never do I back out of a challenge" said Kori and walked away.

She was standing on top of a bridge overlooking a channel of the lake, when Richard came by. He walked over to her.

"Hey, Star" said Richard and Kori smiled at the nickname, "I thought you guys were practising."

"Well, now I can kiss my chances of winning goodbye because I'm on my own" said Kori sadly.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Richard worriedly.

Kori told him what happened that morning and burst into tears because she was very close to her brothers and couldn't bear to be apart. Richard hugged her and let her cry out the pent up frustration she had.

"Shh, sweetheart. It's okay. I'll help you. I was thinking of not entering in the Final Jam anyway" said Richard.

"Why?" asked a tearful Kori.

"Well, I just wasn't feeling up to it"

"Will you perform with me instead?"

"If you want, I'll do it" said Richard, "now, wipe your eyes and let's practise. I'll have you singing a C7 whistle in no time."

"Okay" said Kori.

They spent some time roaming about the camp singing a song which they had wrote together, to exercise Kori's throat.

" _ **Richard:**_ _Words don't come easy without a melody  
I'm always thinking in terms of do-re-mi  
I should be hiking, swimming, laughing with you  
Instead I'm all out of tune_

 _But what you don't know  
You lift me off the ground  
You're inspiration, you helped me find myself  
Just like a baseline in half-time  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you_

 _ **Kori and Richard:**_ _And when I heard you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I'm trying to say all along  
You're my favourite song_

 _ **R:**_ _I'm in a session writing tracks  
You've got another class to teach  
And then rehearsal with a band  
You're always one step out of reach  
I'm looking for some harmony  
With you it comes so naturally  
You helped me find the right key_

 _ **K and R:**_ _And when I hear you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favourite song_

 _ **R:**_ _My favourite song!_

 _ **K and R:**_ _And when I hear you on the radio (yeah, yeah)  
I'd never wanna change a single note (no, no)  
_ _ **R:**_ _It's what I tried to say all along_

 _ **K:**_ _You're my favourite song  
_ _ **R:**_ _You're my favourite song"_

"Okay, now let's take one song's chorus and sing that. We'll raise the pitch after each completion a circle. So let's take Chandelier by Sia." Said Richard.

" _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier_ _  
_ _From the chandelier_ _  
_ _I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_ _  
_ _Like it doesn't exist_ _  
_ _I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night_ _  
_ _Feel my tears as they dry_ _  
_ _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier_ _  
_ _From the chandelier"_

After each cycle, Kori raised the pitch and soon was able to whistle perfectly.

She squealed and gave Richard a bone-crushing hug and smacking kiss on the lips.

"Okay, Star. Enough. You need to tell me which song we are going to sing" said Richard.

"I was thinking about Incredible. IS that fine?" said Kori.

"But your brothers have heard it. Do you still want to?" asked Richard.

"I have an idea" said Kori and proceeded to tell him about it with Richard grinning madly.

"Okay, get your laptop and let's get cracking" said Richard.

 _Meanwhile…._

"We shouldn't have left Kori like that, Jon" said Chris as the three of them sat in empty mess hall.

"Yeah? And let her aggravate me with her poor attempts at her least practised vocal? I think this was for the best" Said Jon.

"And we need to practise for the Final Jam so let's get going" said Conner.

TBC…..


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Final Jam day….._

Parents and friends arrived around four o'clock.

Kori's parents came with Richard's father, Bruce Wayne and his fiancée, Diana Prince.

They were handed a flow of events to know when their children were performing.

Clark and Lois were surprised to see Jon, Conner and Chris's performance separate from Kori's, who had three performances! One was her own with Richard; one was Karen, Raven, Gar and Vic's performance with which Kori was helping; and the last one was Kori helping an acapella group with the lead singing.

They had no time to meet and talk with their children but they were able to meet Jon as he was hurrying towards the cabins with an armful of clothes.

All the parents were directed to a newly constructed stage and waited patiently for the competition to start.

Everyone clapped when the host came up on the stage.

"Good evening, parents. So nice of you to grace this occasion with your presence. Now, are you ready to watch your talented kids sing their way to the top to win the title of "Prince/Princess of Camp Rock"?"

All the parents shouted a resounding "YES".

"The first performance is by the Bellas. They will sing acapella and for the lead singing, they have asked Ms. Korina Kent to do the honours. Please put your hands together for the Bellas".

Everyone clapped and settled back for the first performance.

" _Could dress up, to get love_ _  
_ _But guess what?_ _  
_ _I'm never gonna be that girl_ _  
_ _Who's living in a Barbie world_ _  
_ _Could wake up in make up and play dumb_ _  
_ _Pretending that I need a boy_ _  
_ _Who's gonna treat me like a toy_ __

 _I know the other girlies wanna wear expensive and diamond rings_ _  
_ _But I don't wanna be the puppet that you're playing_ _  
_ _This queen don't need a king_ __

 _Oh I don't know what you've been told_ _  
_ _But this gal right here's gonna rule the world_ _  
_ _Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be_ _  
_ _No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty_ _  
_ _You get off on your 9 to 5_ _  
_ _Dream of picket fences and trophy wives_ _  
_ _But no, I'm never gonna be cause I don't wanna be_ _  
_ _No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty_ __

 _Mr. Right could be nice, for one night_ _  
_ _But then he wanna take control_ _  
_ _And I would rather fly solo_ _  
_ _That Snow White, she did right in her life_ _  
_ _Had 7 men to do the chores_ _  
_ _Cause that's not what a lady's for, no_ __

 _The only thing a boy's gonna give a girl for free captivity (no)_ _  
_ _And I might love me some vanilla, but I'm not that sugar sweet_ _  
_ _Call me HBIC_ __

 _Oh I don't know what you've been told_ _  
_ _But this gal right here's gonna rule the world_ _  
_ _Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be_ _  
_ _No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty_ _  
_ _You get off on your 9 to 5_ _  
_ _Dream of picket fences and trophy wives_ _  
_ _But no, I'm never gonna be cause I don't wanna be_ _  
_ _No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty_ __

 _Sure, I'm a pretty girl up in a pretty world_ _  
_ _But they say pretty hurts_ _  
_ _And I don't wanna be still_ _  
_ _I'm a pretty girl up in a pretty world_ _  
_ _But no, I won't sit still, look pretty_ _  
_ _Sure, I'm a pretty girl up in a pretty world_ _  
_ _But they say pretty hurts_ _  
_ _And I don't wanna sit still_ _  
_ _I'm a pretty girl up in a pretty world_ _  
_ _But no, I won't sit still, look pretty_ __

 _Oh I don't know what you've been told_ _  
_ _But this gal right here's gonna rule the world_ _  
_ _Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be_ _  
_ _No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty_ _  
_ _You get off on your 9 to 5_ _  
_ _Dream of picket fences and trophy wives_ _  
_ _But no, I'm never gonna be cause I don't wanna be_ _  
_ _Cause I don't wanna sit still, look pretty_ _  
_ _Oh I don't know what you've been told_ _  
_ _But this gal right here's gonna rule the world_ _  
_ _Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be_ _  
_ _No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty_ _  
_ _You get off on your 9 to 5_ _  
_ _Dream of picket fences and trophy wives_ _  
_ _But no, I'm never gonna be cause I don't wanna be_ _  
_ _No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty_ __

 _Sit still, look pretty_ _  
_ _Sit still, look pretty"_

 **( watch?v=hdM33EqpBXM)**

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly.

Kori smiled with everyone on the stage, bowed together and trooped off the stage.

"Okay, you saw one Kent just now but the next performance has three Kents. Please put your hands together for Jonathan, Conner and Christopher Kent".

Jon and Chris had guitars and Conner was on the drums. All of them had microphones.

 __ _"Here come old flat-top, he come grooving up slowly_ _  
_ _He got ju-ju eyeballs, he's one holy roller_ _  
_ _He got hair down to his knees_ _  
_ _Got to be a joker, he just do what he please_ __

 _He wear no shoeshine, he's got toe-jam football_ _  
_ _He got monkey finger, he shoot Coca-Cola_ _  
_ _He say, "I know you, you know me"_ _  
_ _One thing I can tell you is you got to be free_ __

 _Come together, right now_ _  
_ _Over me_ __

 _[Instrumental break]_ __

 _He roller-coaster, he got early warning_ _  
_ _He got muddy water, he one mojo filter_ _  
_ _He say, "One and one and one is three"_ _  
_ _Got to be good looking 'cause he's so hard to see_ __

 _Come together, right now_ _  
_ _Over me_ _  
_ _Come together, right now_ _  
_ _Come together, right now_ _  
_ _Come together, right now_ _  
_ _Over me"_

 **(** **watch?v=Sgtom9QTzKI** **)**

There was an uproar of clapping and cheering for the three brothers who had won the Final Jam for two consecutive years. If they win this year, it would be a hatrick.

The three brothers bowed and stepped off the stage. They went towards their parents and joined them. They asked why Kori wasn't performing with them and the boys told the adults about their disagreement. Before Clark or Lois could say anything in return, the next group came on stage to perform.

" _ **Karen:**_ _Everybody wants to find out who they are for real_ _  
_ _Looking for a way to show it, tell you how I feel_ _  
_ _A melody needs harmony_ _  
_ _You've shown me what a friend can be_ __

 _Tonight, nothing is what it seems_ _  
_ _Tonight, we're finding out what it means_ _  
_ _Life is a song, we've got the key_ _  
_ _Be who you are, unlock your dreams_ _  
_ _Tonight, we're showing you what it means_ _  
_ _To unlock your dreams..._

 _[Guitar solo by Raven]_ __

 _ **Kori:**_ _I wanna turn it up_ _  
_ _So don't you turn me down_ _  
_ _'Cause when we get together_ _  
_ _We've got a rocking sound_ _  
_ _Don't need to follow in_ _  
_ _Somebody else's steps_ _  
_ _We make our own rules_ _  
_ _I think you know the rest_ __

 _Just look around now_ _  
_ _Look what you got now_ __

 _Find yourself in the song_ _  
_ _Bring out the beat and the melody, melody_ _  
_ _Find yourself in the song_ _  
_ _When we're together it's meant to be_ _  
_ _All it takes is one big dream_ _  
_ _You better find yourself in the song_ _  
_ _When we're together it's meant to be, yeah_ __

 _ **Karen:**_ _Bring out the beat and the melody, melody_ _  
_ _When we're together it's meant to be_ _  
_ _Bring out the beat and the melody, melody_ _  
_ _When we're together it's meant to be, yeah_ __

 _Just look around now_ _  
_ _Look what you got now_ _  
(Kori –_ **Bold** _; Karen – Italics; Both –_ _ **Bold and italics**_ _)  
_ _Tonight,_ **(find yourself in the song)** _nothing is what it seems_ _  
_ _ **Bring out the beat and the melody, melody**_ _ **  
**_ _Tonight, we're finding out what it means_ **(find yourself in the song)** _  
_ _ **When we're together it's meant to be**_ _  
_ _Life is a song, we've got the key_ **(all it takes is)** _  
_ _Be who you are, unlock your dreams_ **(one big dream)** _  
_ _Tonight, we're finding out what it means_ **(you better find yourself in the song)** _  
_ _ **When we're together it's meant to be**_ __

 _Tonight, nothing is what it seems_ **(find yourself in the song)** _  
_ _ **Bring out the beat and the melody, melody**_ _  
_ _Tonight, we're finding out what it means_ **(find yourself in the song)** _ **  
**_ _ **When we're together it's meant to be**_ _ **  
**_ _Life is a song, we've got the key_ **(all it takes is)** _  
_ _Be who you are, unlock your dreams_ **(one big dream)** _ **  
**_ _Tonight, we're finding out what it means_ **(you better find yourself in the song)** _ **  
**_ _ **When we're together it's meant to be**_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ _Unlock your dreams_ _  
_ _ **Yeah, you and me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll unlock our dreams**_ _"_

 **(** **watch?v=FYZPI1KeRec** **)**

Everybody clapped and cheered as if they had gone mad.

It was Kitten's turn. She was performing on her own song, "Too cool".

" _I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You wanna be like me  
But you're just a wannabe  
Love it or hate it_

 _I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand_

 _But I'm too cool, too cool  
I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_

 _You think your hot  
But I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are  
Can tell you what, that you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you_

 _You're lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
I'll show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some_

 _Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me_

 _You think your hot  
But I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are  
Can tell you what, that you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you_

 _You see some are born with beauty  
Brains and talent and they got it all  
While others simply try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously, I'm a natural,  
I'm the real deal, yeah_

 _I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand_

 _But I'm too cool, too cool  
I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_

 _But I'm too cool, too cool  
I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you"_

Everyone clapped for her too.

The last performance was by Kori and Richard on a song they had written together after coming to Camp Rock.

" _ **Richard:**_ _They say that life is a two-way street  
When you're not sure.  
You gotta trust your feet  
To know the right way._

 _ **Kori:**_ _You can keep on movin' with your head down  
Or you can stop and take a look around.  
And that's the choice I've made._

 _ **Both:**_ _It's for that movie inside your head.  
Making memories we can't forget.  
And when you can't forget_

 _ **B:**_ _You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for  
_ _ **R:**_ _So live it loud  
_ _ **K:**_ _Here and now  
_ _ **B:**_ _This moment, it won't be ignored  
_ _ **K:**_ _So why not open up that door?  
_ _ **B:**_ _It's what we came here for._

 _ **K:**_ _For every song we let play outside  
The melodies began to write  
Every time we sing  
_ _ **R:**_ _Friends we've made, fun we've had  
Memories gonna make me laugh  
It's a beautiful thing  
_ _ **K:**_ _So beautiful_

 _ **R:**_ _I want to say it around the world  
_ _ **K:**_ _(All around the world)  
_ _ **B:**_ _'Cause everybody should feel this good.  
_ _ **R:**_ _'Cause when you feel this good_

 _ **B:**_ _You're gonna know in your soul_

 _[Instrumental by Karen, Raven, Vic and Gar]_

 _ **B:**_ _You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for  
So live it loud  
_ _ **R:**_ _Here and now  
_ _ **K:**_ _This moment, it won't be ignored_ _ **(Kori did a C7 whistle along with the word ignored and the crowd cheered even more)**_

 _ **B:**_ _You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for  
So live it loud __**K:**_ _(live it loud)  
_ _ **R:**_ _Here and now  
_ _ **B:**_ _This moment it won't be ignored  
_ _ **K:**_ _(It won't be ignored)_

 _ **R:**_ _So why not open up that door_ _ **K:**_ _(open up that door)  
_ _ **K:**_ _So come on open up that door, Oooooh ooh,  
_ _ **R:**_ _It's what we came here (oh yeah)  
_ _ **K:**_ _(Came here_ _ **R:**_ _for)  
_ _ **K:**_ _That's what we came here  
_ _ **B:**_ _Came here for"_

 **(** **watch?v=2jYe8eFZTzw** **)**

The entire camp student body was on stage dancing with Kori and Richard with the exception of Kitten and Kori's brothers.

All of them bowed together and Richard pulled Kori into a hug. They had arranged for a video clip to play on the screen behind them when they were singing. The video comprised of moments Kori and Richard shared with their friends including Jon, Conner and Chris. Most of the clips were of Kori and Richard together or of Kori with her brothers; singing, dancing and laughing at Vic and Gar's silly antics.

Jon felt bad about yelling at Kori and was amazed that she had mastered her whistle register. He looked at Conner and Chris, and the three of them got up and went to find Kori.

They found Kori surrounded by her friends, talking. Richard had his arm around her shoulders and she was leaning into him, glowing with happiness and her blue eyes bright.

"Kori? Can we talk to talk to you?" asked Jon.

Kori looked over and said something to her friends and walked over to her brothers.

"Um…" the three brothers were tongue tied.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" asked Kori.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Kori. I'm sorry that I yelled at you and I'm sorry that I lost patience" said Jon with his blue-eyed gaze fixed on the ground below, expecting Kori to yell at him or gloat over his apology. He was surprised when Kori hugged him and she whispered that she was not angry or sad. Jon was relieved and hugged her back, Conner and Chris joined in the group hug.

Clark and Lois had followed them and were happy to see their kids together. Kori saw them and gave a squeal of joy and ran towards her parents.

"I would request all the participants to come onto the stage. The judges are ready with the results."

Clark and Lois went back to their seas beside Bruce and Diana. All the participants were standing on the stage.

"Now, I'm sure all of you enjoyed all the performances but only one performance will be crowned the Prince/Princess of Camp Rock."

"I would like the manager and director of Camp Rock, Mr. Brown, to come up to the stage and announce the winning performance."

Mr. Brown came up to the staged with a white envelope.

"Okay, hello to all the parents. I will not waste anymore time because I can see the kids chewing their nails in nervousness" he joked.

"The winner of Final Jam is … Ms. Korina Martha Kent and Mr. Richard John Grayson. They are the Princess and Prince of Camp Rock."

Kori gave a squeal and caught Richard in a hug. Both of them walked hand in hand towards Mr. Brown, who congratulated them. The audience went mad with clapping and cheering. Kori and Richard were given sashes, a glittering tiara for Kori and golden crown for Richard.

Kori's cheeks were a rosy pink and Richard's had the faintest circles of pink. They heard a scream of annoyance and whipped around to see Kitten throwing a fit. It was hilarious and Kori, not wanting to laugh out loud at Kitten, buried her face in Richard's chest and hugged him. Kitten was escorted off the stage and everyone burst out laughing. The audience put up a deafening chant of "NEW SONG".

So, Kori and Richard asked Kori's brothers to get their guitars.

Karen, Raven, Gar and Vic were there too.

Kori and Richard took collar microphones, smiled at Jon as he started strumming on his guitar and thought for words.

" _ **Richard:**_ _So let's sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

 _ **K & R: **__This is our song  
That's all that matters cause  
We all belong right here together  
There's nothin' better  
Than singing along  
This is our summer  
_ _ **R:**_ _This is our song_

 _ **Jon:**_ _Come grab your guitar  
_ _ **Kori & Jon: **__Sit by the fire  
Cause we all need a song  
When we're weary and tired  
_ _ **Kori & Richard: **__We'll sit here  
Together  
_ _ **R:**_ _And sing it out loud (_ _ **K:**_ _and sing it out loud)_

 _ **Everyone:**_ _This is our song  
That's all that matters cause  
We all belong right here together  
There's nothin' better  
Than singing along  
This is our summer  
And this is our song  
This our song  
This is our song  
This is our song_

 _ **R:**_ _C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
_ _ **J, Co, Ch, V, G, Ka & Ra: **__C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
_ _ **Everyone:**_ _C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
_ _ **Kori & Richard: **__C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya (_ _ **K:**_ _hey, ya)_

 _ **Everyone:**_ _This is our song  
That's all that matters cause  
We all belong right here together  
There's nothin' better  
Than singing along  
This is our summer_

 _This is our song  
That's all that matters cause  
We all belong right here together  
There's nothin' better  
Than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song (_ _ **K:**_ _This is our song)  
This is our song (_ _ **K:**_ _This is our song)  
This is our song (_ _ **K:**_ _This is our song)  
_ _ **R:**_ _This is our song"_

Everyone clapped one long clap and cheered one long cheer and then it was over.

Some parents were staying at the camp like Kori's parents and Bruce and Diana.

All of them sat in Kori's cabin, talking and laughing, having fun.

Let's leave them having fun as a family as the fun filled summer at Camp Rock draws to an end.


End file.
